Angel Eyes
by gilmorekitten
Summary: Kay, I'd never done a song fic so here's my attempt at one. It led to me actually wanting to write it into a full story. Sorry! Warnings: Sex, Language, Technically consensual spanking. Rated for that. Possibly rated higher than necessary, I really don't know. I read fanfics like it when I was 12 so yeah... It's a Harry/Ginny which I know...weird for me.


Disclaimer: I own neither the song or Potterverse. Song is Angel Eyes by Love and Theft.

Warnings: Sex, Language, Sexual Spanking of a…well okay she's 16 in the story XD

 **THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN CHANGED BUT NO CONTENT HAS BEEN REWRITTEN. IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION BY A REVIEWER THAT YOU CANNOT INCLUDE SONG LYRICS EVEN THOUGH I HAVE SEEN IT DONE.**

 **THE SITE I ORIGINALLY USED FOR THE SONG LYRICS WAS METROLYRICS. I INCLUDED WHICH STANZA WENT WHERE IN THE STORY SO YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO KNOW. I AM STILL CONSIDERING THIS FANFICTION ALONE A SONG-FIC.**

* * *

Harry stared at Ginny as she sat across the common room, laughing with her friends. Though no one who didn't know would have seen it, he saw the silver flask with the snake on it that was in her hand, open and resting in her lap as she took sips discreetly.

Unbidden a song came into his head as he watched her, ticking down time until they headed outside for the night. They'd both been waiting all day for the night to come so they could sneak out and have their own time together.

 _(( **FIRST STANZA OF SONG))  
**_

Harry and Ginny laughed silently with each other as he pulled her by the hand out the secret passageway that led to the grounds of Hogwarts. It had been way too long. He pulled her behind the trees where a picnic lay spread out for them with plenty of alcohol and the trees parted to allow the stars and moonlight in.

A wave of his wand had her favorite music playing out of nowhere and she began to dance as he admired her body.

Where he had simply worn the jeans she liked on him and a plaid button up shirt over a white t-shirt, she looked absolutely stunning and sexy.

She wore a jean mini-skirt she'd gotten when he insisted on buying clothes for her in muggle London. In addition to the skirt that barely covered her arse, she wore a tight cherry red camisole and a blue jean jacket over it.

Well she had, but she had stripped it off once she'd started dancing and now her hair fanned around her as she came over to him and tugged him against her.

Who was he to deny her?

He kissed her hard as they grinded against one another. Good girl his arse.

 _ **((SECOND STANZA OF SONG))**  
_

Harry grinned at her as they pulled apart. That had possibly been the best round of sex they'd had so far and they still had a few more rounds they could do before their time together was up for the night and they had to sneak back in.

He sighed as he played with her hair. It was much too long until graduation. He'd already told Mrs. Weasley he was taking Ginny with him to America because, as his future wife and betrothed, she deserved to view all of his properties and not just the European ones.

She had agreed after one very long argument that involved statements to Ginny about her virtue. Harry and Ginny had managed to resist telling her that her daughter's virtue was history.

Then they had ran from the Burrow, snuck into the woods, and made sure for what may or may not have possibly been the thousandth time that her virtue was, in fact, long gone.

 _(( **THIRD STANZA OF SONG))  
**_

Harry and Ginny were flying on a broom over the Forbidden Forest, completely starkers. She had decided she needed a flight break before another round and, though they were both quite tipsy at this point, Harry had agreed.

He'd do anything for his angel from hell.

So now they were flying…well he was flying. She had her knees bent over the back of the broom behind him…which he had stuck them to with a sticking charm when she had started that, and she was hanging upside down towards the ground, laughing.

God how he loved her.

He flew faster and then went completely vertical which affected her enough that she had wrapped her arm around his waist, but still laughed.

It was entirely possibly she was too drunk, but neither of them much cared. There were sobering charms and this was too much fun for it to be wrong. Right?

 _ **((4TH STANZA OF SONG))**  
_

They'd landed back in the forest and went back at it again like the rabbits they could have been mistaken for.

They'd had more to drink and started on a sixth bottle of muggle whiskey…never mind everything they had already had.

Harry was pretty sure there was some stupid muggle saying about not mixing liquor or something, but they continued anyway.

What else was magic good for at three in the morning when they were completely starkers and wanted sex?

To sober them up when they were done!

With that thought in mind, he leaned back down and sucked hard on her skin, ensuring she would have some very dark marks coloring her body for the school day, if they ever got that far, the following morning.

And god did she ever taste good.

 _ **((FIFTH STANZA OF SONG-IT'S TWO LINES ONLY THIS TIME))**  
_

He was so happy he'd finally realized how in love with her he was. He was glad she had convinced him against waiting for marriage.

There was a time, previously, that he had wanted to wait for marriage. She had simply sent him an innocent smile and told him she did not want to wait and he would behave and do as he was told.

Then she had ordered him to sleep with her. Several times. It had been a night of pure bliss for both of them.

She may have been heaven sent, but after learning so many intimate things about her, he knew it was more that she had fallen from grace.

He was totally okay with that though. If she hadn't fallen from grace, she wouldn't have been lying in his arms so peacefully right now. Never mind. She wasn't peaceful anymore. She was biting again.

 _ **((6TH STANZA OF SONG))**  
_

Harry laughed as he pinned her to the ground, driving himself into her again as she screamed in ecstasy. He bit her shoulder hard but held her down as he squirmed.

In her ear he whispered that if she didn't behave he'd have no choice but to spank her.

Her giggling only encouraged him as he rolled her onto her stomach then struck her arse fairly hard, leaving behind a bright red handprint for a few seconds. She yelped then wiggled her arse, inviting him to do it again. He very easily obliged.

He laughed at how kinky his soon-to-be wife was. And no one even knew. He knew she had had boyfriends before, but never lovers.

Unless you counted the muggle vibrator he had charmed for her two years previous for her birthday.

Or the one he had charmed a few months earlier to torture her into ecstasy when he simply wanted to see his beautiful fiancée hit her orgasm and enjoy her face without being distracted by his own.

By the time they began their last round, her arse was painted a very nice red that was very clearly not going away any time soon and would quite likely bruise sooner rather than later, she wasn't crying like he'd have expected.

She was laughing. Quite maniacally; Bellatrix would have been proud.

Oh well. He'd write Bella later to tell her what her favorite death eater, well favorite aside from him, had done.

Now that was an interesting memory. When Dumbledore had heard Harry declare himself neutral, which really was why he encouraged the engagement between Harry and Ginny.

Even more interesting had been Voldemort's reaction when Harry and Ginny had demanded his time to be seen after waltzing into Malfoy Manor…literally they had waltzed. She had wanted to dance. Anyways, they'd demanded a meeting immediately and declared their dark intentions and true loyalty.

They were now his two favorite Death Eaters and the silly light was none the wiser of the Slytherins in Gryffindor clothing.

 _ **((7TH AND LAST STANZA OF SONG))**  
_

Harry and Ginny shared a smile the next morning as they sat next to each other at breakfast. A smile that promised so much more than simply a good day.

That smile promised more than sex as well; it promised darkness. Tom had written them about a raid he wanted them to participate in just after Harry's graduation—a celebration, he had written, for his favorite male Death Eater's graduation. He'd also promised Ginny one following her graduation unless they'd fully won the war before then.

However, before they could win the war, they had to kill Dumbles. That was Ginny and Harry's job for the following school year. Because, though Harry was graduating, Dumbles was still trying to sway him to the light and had given Harry the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Both teens had shared a laugh at Harry being turned back to the light. He hated the light more than possibly even Voldemort. They were manipulative. Even Voldemort was perfectly straight forward about how much of a bastard he truly was.

That wasn't even important though.

Ginny was looking forward to murdering her parents after some torture and after her and Harry's wedding…and honeymoon. He'd said she could plan the honeymoon while they visited various estates he had inherited over the summer.

Ginny looked up as Hedwig flew in and smiled when the owl dropped off a large box in front of her that had a card simply signed, _To my Fallen Angel._

Harry grinned. She really did have angel eyes, but she was his fallen angel and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

AN: I started out writing this just because I had never tried my hand at a song-fic. Which something tells me I didn't do it right. I don't really care. I wrote what I was thinking and I think it's pretty decent. Decent enough that it gave me yet another story idea I will be looking into.

Basically it will be the story form of this. Like how they got to this point, what happens over the summer, what happens the following year while Harry teaches.

I'm sure it will be quite an interesting write and read.

This was clearly rated M for sex..and language…and sex XD


End file.
